Jobless
by fenril
Summary: about wufei getting a job. short story


this just came up out of nowhere one night. I didn't really put effort into making it humorous or something. It's hard to write when you're about to fall asleep on your keyboard. Hope you enjoy it. I don't think there is anything to warn about for one!   
Disclaimer: you know the procedure. 

Jobless 

Sally tried has hard as possible not to break her own neck while Wufei looked on strangely at her. "What's wrong?" He asked in an innocent voice. 

She stopped fidgeting and looked at him like he just went insane. "'What's wrong?' I'll tell you 'what's wrong'! YOU! You are what's wrong!" She pointed an accusing finger at him and kept going so he couldn't get a word in. "You keep asking me for money! You ask everyone for money! You owe everyone up to $5000, at LEAST! We could have USED that money! NOT waste it on YOU!" By now her hand was clenched in a tight fist and punched him in the chest to emphasize 'YOU.' 

"Ow." Wufei rubbed the spot where he was punched. "What are you talking about? I don't owe _that _much money!" He gave a nervous laugh but when he saw the look on her face it quickly faded away. "I'm only asked for $30, you don't have to have a heart attack over it." 

Sally's eye twitched. "Only $30? Fine, I'll just add that to your pile. Now you owe us $5030." 

"We should charge interest like those crazy credit card companies, too." Duo mumbled from the corner where he was flipping through a magazine. 

"Stay out of this!" Wufei shouted at Duo. 

Duo only raised an eyebrow. "Stay out of this? How can I when you owe me some of the five grand and just asked me for $30 before asking Sally?" 

"Get a job, Wufei. A JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sally threw Wufei's extra white shirt at him. "You're the only one without one. You can't expect us to fed and look after you until we all die.., or you die." 

"A job?!" Wufei exclaimed and harshly pulled down the shirt from his face. "I do plenty here that deserves payment but I'm nice enough to let it slide and have all of you people pay me back in my own way." 

"And what do you do? There are enough servants here that each of his can have seven and then some." Duo tipped his chair backwards but kept it balanced. Wufei quickly blushed all the way to his ears.   


* * *

  
Wufei grumbled to himself as he walked down the wide street lined with stores. "Get a job. I can't believe the things these people do sometimes!" He looked at all the store windows before continuing to the next. "How am I supposed to get a job with no one offering?" 

"Hey mister." Wufei turned around to see a slightly plump man with an apron on, sweeping the sidewalk. His apron matched the store behind him, Hardware and Dinnerware, with a plate sitting on a 4x2 as their logo. "There's an opening at the store down the block." His head gestured toward the direction. "It's the only job available here." 

Wufei looked down, he couldn't see the name of the store, or the store, but he thanked the elderly gent and looked for it.   


* * *

  
Wufei stood in front of Bagels and Diseases, sweeping the sidewalk. "This isn't so bad. Sweeping and all. I think I can do this, but I'll have to do something about this minimum wage deal." He suddenly heard muffled laughter behind him. When he saw who it was, his mood turned sour again. 

"Nice to see you got a job so quickly." Sally had a shopping bag in hand with Noin at her side. "I'm surprised you're not flipping burgers at Spamland." Both women laughed. 

"They didn't have an opening." Wufei mumbled under his breath. 

"Hey, you!" All turned to the door of Bagels and Diseases to see a lanky teenage boy with a matching store apron. He looked directly at Wufei. "I told you already to stop sweeping and get lost! You wanna sweep? Go sweep for someone that cares. I did it already anyway, freak." He stepped back inside and slammed the door. 

There was an eerie silence which quickly broke into laughter, all coming from Sally and Noin. "You don't even work here!" Noin managed to say between laughs. They started wiping tears from their eyes when this short woman came running up to Wufei. 

"There you are!" She exclaimed and handed him an apron. "You forgot to take this with you." The apron had the store name and logo on it. "It's strange, all the guys that work for us always ask to be a stock boy or a sweeper and whenever they sweep, it's always so far away from the store!" 

Wufei looked at the apron and groaned. On it were the words Maternity World with the picture of babies and oversized clothing. Noin and Sally, once again, burst into laughter. 

"Anyway, there's no time for talk, we're having a MAJOR sale right now!" The girl pulled Wufei with her, towards the store. "It's crazy in there! With all those pregnant lady, we need more helping hands!" 

Wufei only groaned. In conclusion, he fainted in the crowd of all the women and continued to sweep in front of different stores until he paid his debt, during which he continued to apply for other jobs and only got one well after he paid. He know is a cashier at Paper and Knives.   
*** 

good? I was going to add more but I didn't. It would be nice if you reveiwed it. Very nice.   



End file.
